Drawings
by PUCKurt up buttercup
Summary: Kurt finds a sketchbook and can't resist looking at it.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** Based off the word **Draw** from my story **Words of Their Lives**.

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't help looking through the book. The sketch pad was just sitting in the music room asking for someone to look at it.<p>

'What could be wrong with looking at a few sketches? If the owner of the sketch pad really did not want someone to look at it they wouldn't have left it lying around.' Kurt reasoned with himself as he picked up the book.

The first page was nothing special, just a drawing of a bowl of fruit. Something you would see in anyone's sketchbook who took an art class it seemed. The next page had an amazing drawing of a cat and it was clear that the artist was talented. Kurt continued to flip through the pages seeing more fruit, and animals before finally seeing people. The first page that actually had a person on it was of a little girl. She was just sitting down, coloring. The detail was incredible.

Kurt flipped the page and saw the same girl again, but this time with another, older woman. Kurt looked briefly at the two women before flipping the page and seeing a portrait Rachel and Finn. The artist had captured the admiration they each had for the other. Turning another page he saw Quinn, looking breath taking. She was still pregnant in the portrait and she was looking down and holding her stomach. Kurt had never thought Quinn, the queen ice-bitch, could look so sweet. Flipping the page he saw Brittany and Santana. The artist must know them fairly well, because it was clear in the drawing that the two girls were in love, even if Santana was afraid to actually come out and be with the girl she so desperately wanted to be with. They were doing anything in the picture, just sitting together in their uniforms. Brittany was leaning on Santana, her head on her shoulder. Santana had her arm around the blonde and was looking down at her with an actual smile on her face. The next page was a cartoon-like group shot, the whole glee club. Everyone was there and whoever drew this managed to bring out each personality. Schue was trying to direct, Rachel and Finn were sappily staring at each other with hearts as their eyes, Artie had a camera out and was filming, Tina and Mike were having the time of their lives dancing around the room, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany watched the scene, unholy trinity was scrawled above their heads, Sam was making a face at Puck and Puck was punching him in the arm, clearly in a friendly manner, little cartoon Kurt was doing Mercedes nails, and Brad watched from his piano. It was adorable. Kurt stayed on the cartoon for a long time, taking in the whole scene. It was a few minutes before Kurt broke out of his trance and flipped to the next page.

It was him. Just a drawing of his face. The artist had taken such time and care. It was practically like looking in a mirror. Kurt looked on in awe wondering who could have done this. He looked on it for a little while before flipping the page only to see another drawing of him, this time he looked sad and alone. There was writing on the side: 'I wish I could help…' Kurt figured this must have been from when the bullying had gotten extremely bad. He turned the page and once more it was him, but before he got to really look at the drawing Puck walked in.

"What are you doing with my sketchbook?" Puck said sharply. He was worried how much of his drawings Kurt had seen.

Kurt dropped the sketchbook at the question. "I was just… um… I picked it up and was trying to see who left it here so I could return it to them, but it didn't have your name… Wait, you drew these?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Nothing, I just didn't know you could draw. They are really good."

Puck looked at him warily as he picked up the book. "Thanks."

"May I ask who the little girl is?"

"It's my sister… How many did you see?"

"A few..." Kurt wanted to ask why Puck had drawn him so much; he wanted to keep looking at the artwork. "I really liked the cartoon glee picture."

"Where did you stop?"

Kurt took the book and flipped through the drawings until he found the last one he'd seen. "Why did you draw me so much?"

"I don't know. I just did." Puck snapped, before he turned and stormed out of the room.

"Puck wait!" Puck stopped just outside of the door.

"What?"

"I liked them. I thought they were beautifully done."

"Whatever." He started to walk away again, Kurt grabbed his shoulder.

"Please tell me why you drew them…"

Puck doesn't know what made him let a little of the truth out, but he does. "I don't know. I just was thinking about you…"

"Really? But, why?" Kurt pushed, he needed to know.

Puck just stopped thinking and let it out. "I like you. Not like a friend. It doesn't matter."

Kurt didn't know what to say to that. He never really thought of Puck as an option; he just seemed so painfully straight.

"Can I look at some more?"

Puck gave in and handed the sketchbook back to Kurt. Kurt took the book and sat down. He waved a Puck to join him. Puck reluctantly sat next to the boy.

Kurt slowly flipped through the sketchbook from where he had left off. He saw a few more drawing of just him, made comments on each one. Then he came to a drawing of Puck and him. It was similar to how they were now, just sitting next to each other, but it was somehow so intimate. Puck turned away, not wanting to see Kurt's reaction.

Kurt looked from the drawing to Puck. "We look good together… We got this opposites attract type look. Like James Dean and Marilyn Monroe. Punk meets fashionable…"

Puck looked at him, unsure what he was trying to get across. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know." Kurt sighed and but his lip. "Look, I never even thought of you as an option. You were just so straight and after Finn I never wanted to do that again. I mean your hot and when you want to be you can be a really great guy, but I never let my thoughts ever go any farther than to admire your- what do you call them… guns? I guess what I somehow am trying to say is that if you really like me and this isn't some twisted joke, if you were to ask me out I can't say I would say no…"

Kurt handed the sketchbook back to Puck and left him alone to think about what had just happened, not that he really understood it himself.

"Kurt, wait!" Puck ran after the soprano.

Kurt stopped and turned towards Puck.

"Kurt, I… Will you… Screw it." Puck leaned forward, tilting Kurt's chin with his hand, and gently pressed a kiss to the other boy's lips. The kiss was short and sweet, barely there. When Puck pulled away, Kurt just looked at him for a moment before reaching up to stroke his cheek. His hand slid further back, behind his head, and pulled him down into another kiss.

"So does that mean you're going to pick me up at seven for a date tonight?" Kurt asked, smirking.

"Definitely."


End file.
